


Worth the Wait

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Language of Flowers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, idk how to tag this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi Kousuke has waited over half and hour already for his boyfriend, and at this point he's debating just leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrawberryoctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/gifts).



> AAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!! I love you so much and I can't believe we've already been friends long enough for me to be able to have celebrated several of your birthdays! I honestly can barely believe it. I really hope you like your present! I actually intended for it to be a lot longer actually, or at least 1k... But before I realized it I was already halfway through everything I wanted to do and I was only at 400 words like ??? UGH. But even though it's short, I really do hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday to the sweetest person out there!

Izumi glanced down at his phone for what seemed like the millionth time in the past twenty minutes, frowning when he saw it read 1:43 pm. He let out a ‘tsk’ as he snapped the case shut, frustrated enough that he didn’t even want to _look_ at it. He had been waiting here for a little over 20 minutes already and he was getting tired of waiting.

“Would you like some more water?” Asked a waitress as she was passing by, hand poised to take his glass. He gave her a reluctant nod and mumbled “thank you”.

“Would you like to order now? Or would you like some more time?” She continued once she had taken his glass, asking him the same question she had asked him multiple times already. He was almost irked by the pitying look she gave him, probably assuming he had been stood up. He couldn’t pull together the energy to care though, because he probably did look extremely pitiful and it wasn’t as if she was _wrong_.

Once she walked away, he checked his phone again. This time it read 1:52 pm. Mizutani was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago and he wasn’t replying to any texts, not answering any calls, and showed no signs of showing up to their date. Izumi was more than ready to throttle his boyfriend. They’d been together for almost _three years now_ and Mizutani decides to stand him up now of all times?

He stared at the new glass of water the waitress had brought him for a moment before his hand quickly snapped it up and he downed it in a fit of disgruntlement.

“Wha--?!” A waitress’s shriek was heard from the front of the restaurant. Izumi looked up, but didn’t pay much attention to it. “Sir? Are you okay?” A pause. “Of course. Come right this way.”

Izumi sighed and stood up, reaching to grab his bag so he could leave. If Mizutani wasn’t here already, he wouldn’t come at all. His loss. Izumi wasn’t going to stick around like some bum and be even more humiliated than he was already.

“I-Izumi! Hold on!”

Izumi blinked, and paused where he was pulling out money for the tip. It _couldn’t_ be.

“Mizutani…?” He managed to get out, turning to look at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

In front of him stood his boyfriend, out of breath and exhausted but smiling nonetheless. Mizutani laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head with one hand. He looked thoroughly exhausted, and although Izumi didn't know _why_ Mizutani was so tired, he felt bad for doubting his boyfriend. After all, Mizutani wasn't the type of person to just ditch someone on purpose. He was too nice for that.

“Izumi! I’m so sorry!” Mizutani blurted out, breaking the silence between them once the waitress left. “There was traffic on the freeway because there was a _really bad_ car accident and when I went to call you my _phone died_ and I forgot my charger at home… And there was no exit for like 20 minutes so I couldn't even take the streets which was _awful_ because I still had to pick up your flowers and there was only 10 minutes left until I was supposed to meet you! So I rushed to the flower shop but they lost my order and by that point I was so late so--”

Izumi stood there trying to process what Mizutani was saying. So much was happening and he just… “Wait, a flower shop?”

Mizutani stopped his rambling and seemed to brighten up immediately in excitement. He all but flung the flowers up in his rush to show Izumi.

“Yes!” He gushed. “I ordered these for you so that way I could surprise you! But instead they ended up just making me even more late than I already was… Sorry.”

“Ah…” Izumi didn't have it in him to be mad at Mizutani anymore, not when he had clearly gone so out of his way to make Izumi happy. Instead he settled on a small, content smile and being happy that they ended up being able to spend time together in the end. They didn't get to go on dates often due to their busy schedules. “Thank you. I appreciate it. What kind are they?”

“Heliotropes and forget-me-nots! The lady who worked there told me they stood for ‘devotion’ and ‘true love’, which I thought represented my feelings for you pretty well don't you think?” Mizutani said it so earnestly and passionately that Izumi couldn't help but feel the back of his neck flush.

Honestly… how did Mizutani always managed to make him feel so embarrassed?

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make the ending funny and have Izumi be allergic to the flowers but idk how I would go about that so sorry


End file.
